Richard Sinclair
Richard S. Sinclair (Canterbury, 6 juni 1948) is een Brits musicus. Richard speelt met name basgitaar en is zanger, maar kan ook goed met de gewone gitaar overweg. Richard was al op 16-jarige leeftijd een van de leden van The Wilde Flowers, een van de funderende bands voor de Canterbury-scene. Vanwege zijn studie op de University of Kent liet hij de muziek even voor wat het is. Hij hield echter wel contact met de andere leden. Met het uiteenvallen van de Wilde Flowers in 1967 startten Pye Hastings, David Sinclair en Richard Coughlan Caravan. Dave Lawrence zou toetreden, maar Richard werd uiteindelijk Caravans bassist. Richard bleef een tijd lang in Caravan en werkte mee aan de eerste vier albums. Op het derde album, In the Land of Grey and Pink, is zijn invloed het duidelijkste aanwezig, mede door de drie nummers van zijn hand. Na het derde album vertrok neef David en haalde Richard Steve Miller binnen. Die greep was voor Richard misschien wel goed, maar niet voor Caravan. Na de opnames voor het album Waterloo Lily verdwenen Richard en Steve uit Caravan. Samen wilden ze verder in een nieuwe band, samen met Steve's broer Phil. De groep startte als een heropleving van Delivery, met Pip Pyle op drums. Maar de chemie was niet echt aanwezig, na wat wijzigingen in de keyboardsectie kwam Dave Stewart bij de groep. Als bandnaam werd Hatfield & the North gekozen. Hatfield levert een bijzonder soort muziek. De composities zijn minder vaak van Sinclair, maar zijn bijdrage aan de muziek is evident. Met name in het samenspel met Pip Pyle is het vaak grandioos. De continue wisseling van maat in de muziek wordt door het tweetal gedragen. Daarnaast is hij als zanger actief. Bijzonder is in dat opzicht het nummer "Calyx" op het eerste Hatfield album, waarin Sinclair in duet zingt met Robert Wyatt. Na het opbreken van Hatfield in 1975 zou Sinclair aan een soloalbum beginnen, maar dat kwam nooit van de grond. Hij vormde een bandje, Sinclair and the South, een duidelijke verwijzing naar Hatfield, maar dit was een voortdurende wisseling van samenstellingen en kwam nooit echt van de grond. In 1976 vormde Sinclair RSVP. Sinclair, die op dat moment al een vrouw en een jonge zoon had, kon niet rondkomen van zijn werk in de muziek. Hij volgde daarom volgens eigen zeggen zijn vaders voetsporen en was 's avonds muzikant, maar overdag werkte hij als timmerman en meubelmaker. Sinclair ging wel weer fulltime de muziek in in 1977, toen hij door Andy Ward gevraagd werd om mee te werken in Camel. Met Camel maakte hij twee studio-albums en maakte hij een tournee. In 1978 speelde Richard nog weer kort samen met Caravan, om daarna met Camel (waarin op dat moment ook zijn neef David speelde) een grote tournee te maken. Zijn karakter botste echter teveel met dat van gitarist Andy Latimer. Daarna waren zijn dagen bij Camel geteld. Richard speelde wel, maar vooral in het lokale circuit, in bands als T-Mit en The Looters, zonder daar veel succes mee te scoren. In 1981 werd dat weer anders met de opnames voor een aantal albums. Met Gowen-Miller-Sinclair-Tomkins nam hij Before A Word Is Said op. Vervolgens hielp Richard mee aan D.S. Al Coda van National Health. In dat jaar maakte Sinclair bovendien met Caravan het album Back To Front. In 1982 was hij met Phil Miller een van de oprichters van In Cahoots. Maar zijn ideeën over hoe de muziek moet klinken waren toch wat anders dan die van de rest, met als gevolg dat hij vertrok. Met Hugh Hopper maakte Sinclair in 1983 een duo-album, dat overigens pas in 1996 werd uitgebracht. Hij deed nog mee aan een tournee van Caravan in 1984, en maakte een tournee door Nederland in 1986 met een ad-hocformatie van Sinclair met Geoff Leigh, Wim Pop, Henk Weltevreden en Coen Delbaerts. Maar verder was het heel stil aan het front. Pas in 1990 kwam hierin verandering, met de heropleving van Hatfield & the North voor een eenmalig optreden en vervolgens hetzelfde voor Caravan. Sinclair draaide ook mee in de band Going Going, met Hugh Hopper, Mark Hewins (gitaar en synthesizer), Andy Ward (drums) en Vince Clark (percussie). Deze band zou maar een kort leven beschoren zijn, maar zou een vervolg krijgen in Caravan of Dreams, met Sinclair/Hewins/Ward. Later vertrok Hewins, die vervangen werd door Rick Biddulph als bassist, terwijl Sinclair de gitaarpartijen overnam. Het trio werd regelmatig uitgebreid met David Sinclair op keyboards en Jimmy Hastings op sax en dwarsfluit. De band nam in 1991 een album op met een verzameling van nummers uit de voorgaande 15 jaar. Het album kwam in 1992 uit, in 1994 gevolgd door een tweede album, R.S.V.P., dat wat meer jazzy van opzet was. Aan het album werken heel veel bekende namen mee, vrijwel elk nummer kent een andere bezetting. Tussen 1995 en 2002 was Richard Sinclair minder actief in de muziek. Hij deed wel een paar solotournees vanuit Nederland, waar hij van 1995 tot 2000 ook woonde. In een aantal gevallen waren dit optredens in cafés, waar het publiek niet voor zijn muziek kwam. In september 1996 stond hij centraal op het festival Canterbury Music in Harlingen. In 2002 begon Sinclair met een serie concerten in Japan, later in het jaar een duo-optreden met pianist David Rees-Williams in Seattle. Dit bleek een gouden greep, het duo bleef optreden, regelmatig aangevuld met saxofonist Theo Travis en soms met Tony Coe. Daarnaast werkte Richard mee aan David Sinclairs soloalbum Full Circle (2003), en aan Theo Travis' album Earth To Ether album (2004). In 2005 kwam er een reünie van Hatfield & the North met Richard Sinclair, Phil Miller, Alex Maguire en Pip Pyle. Samenspel De lijst van musici met wie Richard in de verschillende tijden heeft samengespeeld is ongeveer oneindig. Een aantal daarvan staan hieronder opgesomd: Categorie:Brits musicus Categorie:Camel